De loyaliteit van het hart
by Noctua Ignifera
Summary: Draco moet kiezen tussen zijn loyaliteit aan de Heer van het Duister en zijn liefde voor Hermelien Griffel.


**De loyaliteit van het hart**

' _To_ _love is to suffer…_

Het was een koude decemberavond. De onophoudelijke regen en de ijzige wind hadden ervoor gezorgd dat de straten in de buitenwijken van Londen vrijwel verlaten waren. De enkeling die zich nu nog op straat bevond, haastte zich naar huis, verlangend naar de warmte en gezelligheid van familie, of smachtend naar een heerlijk warm bad. Er was op deze avond echter één persoon die geen haast scheen te maken de warmte op te zoeken. Sterker nog, hij stond al een half uur in de stromende regen, zonder dat het hem iets leek te deren. Zijn naam? Draco Malfidus.

Draco staarde onafgebroken naar een groot venster op de eerste etage van het tegenoverliggende appartement. De kamer die zich achter dit venster bevond, was verlicht en een jonge vrouw zat aan een bureau dicht bij het raam. Ze was verdiept in een dik boek en merkte niet dat ze nauwlettend gadegeslagen werd. In feite was ze zo diep in gedachten verzonken dat ze de jongeman waarschijnlijk sowieso niet had opgemerkt, al had hij poedelnaakt en luid zingend voor haar raam staan dansen.

De naam van deze jonge vrouw luidde Hermelien Griffel.

Draco glimlachte. Enkele weken geleden zou dit aanblik een spottende grijns op zijn gezicht hebben getoverd. Typisch. Die studiebol zat weer eens met haar neus in de boeken. Geen spat veranderd. Maar nu vertederde het aanblik hem slechts.

Hij verplaatste zijn gewicht op zijn andere been en rilde. De ijzige kou begon langzaam door zijn dikke jas heen te dringen, maar hij peinsde er niet over naar huis te gaan. Hij had een taak te volbrengen…

FLASHBACK

'_Ah, jongeheer Malfidus.' Voldemorts slangachtige, rode ogen vernauwden zich toen Draco de kamer betrad. De Heer van het Duister zat in een comfortabele leunstoel bij de open haard; de rest van de kamer was in schaduwen gehuld. Zijn bleke gezicht werd door de vlammen verlicht en Draco moest onwillekeurig denken aan hoe veel hij op zijn gigantische slang leek, die voor zijn voeten lag, fel sissend naar Draco._

'_Mijn Heer.' Draco maakte een diepe buiging en wachtte zwijgend tot Voldemort zou spreken. Voldemort daarentegen leek absoluut niet van plan te zijn iets te zeggen en staarde Draco slechts berekenend aan. Na een tijdje begon dit op de zenuwen van de jongeman te werken en Draco besloot de stilte te doorbreken._

'_Mijn Heer? Ik begreep dat u mij wilde zien?' Voordat Voldemort ook maar de kans had om antwoord te geven, snelde een kleine man uit de schaduwen naar voren. _

'_Het spijt me mijn Heer, het spijt me,' zei de kleine man met een trillende stem. Toen draaide hij zich om naar Draco en wierp hem een half woedende, half geshockeerde blik toe. 'Zo praat je niet tegen de Heer,' beet hij hem toe. 'Je moet wachten tot hij iets zegt!' De man had een hoge stem en zijn zilveren hand weerkaatste het licht van het haardvuur._

'_Rustig, Wormstaart, rustig,' zei Voldemort. Hij keek nog steeds naar Draco, maar zijn uitdrukking vertoonde tekenen van geamuseerdheid. 'Ik handel dit zelf wel af. Bovendien –' Er verscheen een merkbare kilheid in zijn stem toen hij zijn aandacht tot Wormstaart wendde. '– ik dacht ik jou duidelijk had gemaakt dat ik dit soort rondsnuffelarij niet langer tolereer.' _

'_Ja, mijn Heer,' zei Wormstaart nederig en maakte een diepe buiging. 'Duizendmaal mijn excuses, het was echt niet mijn bedoeling –'_

'Genoeg_.' Hoewel Voldemort de woorden op nauwelijks meer dan een fluistertoon had uitgesproken, was het effect overweldigend. Wormstaart maakte nog een laatste buiging en verliet gehaast de kamer. _

'_Nu,' zei Voldemort, terwijl hij zijn aandacht weer tot Draco wendde. 'Jongeheer Malfidus.' Wederom daalde een stilte over hen neer, maar ditmaal waagde Draco het niet meer te spreken. Uiteindelijk was het Voldemort zelf die de stilte doorbrak._

'_Ik heb een belangrijke taak voor je,' zei hij. 'Je kent Hermelien Griffel zeker nog wel?' Draco, verward door deze vraag, fronste en knikte toen._

'_Ja, mijn Heer. Beste maatjes met Potter en Wemel. Maakte zich altijd druk over haar schoolresultaten,' herinnerde hij zich met een sneer. 'Als er iemand is die overal een antwoord op weet, is zij het wel,' voegde hij er spottend aan toe. Voldemorts ogen lichtten fel op._

'_Dan hoop ik maar dat ze mijn vraag ook kan beantwoorden,' siste hij. 'U… u heeft haar hulp nodig?' vroeg Draco verbluft en geschokt tegelijk._

'_Hulp, hulp,' mompelde Voldemort met een ironische glimlach. 'Ik heb een antwoord nodig, dat is alles. Ik wil weten waar Potter zich schuilhoudt en ik heb zo het vermoeden dat zij het antwoord op mijn vraag heeft. En,' hij haalde zijn schouders op, 'als ze niet meewerkt, dan zullen we haar maar moeten overhalen.' Een kille blik gleed over zijn gelaat en hij lachte; een hoge, kille lach die Draco deed huiveren._

'_Jij brengt haar naar mij toe,' zei Voldemort abrupt. 'Maar niet met geweld. Nee, ze moet in goede conditie zijn als ze hier aankomt. Win haar vertrouwen, lok haar mee… en dan!' Zijn rode ogen glinsterden._

'_Mijn Heer, als ik u iets vragen mag…?' vroeg Draco onzeker. Voldemort knikte slechts. 'Waarom overvallen we haar niet gewoon 's nachts, met een groep Dooddoeners, en nemen haar mee?'_

'_Draco, jongen toch. Natuurlijk zouden we ook geweld kunnen gebruiken. We zouden weliswaar veel ongewenste aandacht trekken en ik weet zeker dat Griffel zich hevig zou verzetten, maar inderdaad, ze zou uiteindelijk geen schijn van kans maken. Maar, nu vraag ik je, geloof jij dat zij vervolgens haar vrienden zomaar zou verraden?'_

'_Nee,' gaf Draco toe._

'_Nee,' herhaalde Voldemort. 'Maar het wordt al een stuk makkelijker antwoorden uit haar te krijgen wanneer haar geest, haar ziel gebroken is. Wanneer ze _verraden _is, gekwetst, en niets haar meer kan schelen.' Draco's ogen lichtten op._

'_Ik snap wat u bedoelt, Heer,' zei hij langzaam. Er verscheen een blos op zijn wangen van de opwinding. Dit was zijn eerste belangrijke opdracht! Hij zou het niet verpesten. Hij zou degene zijn die zijn Heer de sleutel tot de overwinning bracht! Hij zou meer beloond worden dan wie dan ook… _

'_Ik laat het nu aan jou over,' onderbrak Voldemort zijn mijmeringen. 'Stel met niet teleur.'_

'_Nee, mijn Heer,' antwoordde Draco, die na een laatste buiging aanstalten maakte om weg te gaan. Toen hij bijna bij de deur was, riep Voldemort zijn naam._

'_Ja, mijn Heer?' vroeg Draco toen hij zich omdraaide._

'_Ik weet wat je dacht toen je binnenkwam,' zei Voldemort simpelweg. Draco voelde hoe hij van binnen verkilde._

_'Heer, alstublieft, ik –' Voordat hij de kans kreeg zijn zin af te maken, had Voldemort zijn hand al opgeheven, en riep 'Crucio!'_

_Draco's kreten waren mijlenver nog te horen…_

EINDE FLASHBACK

Na deze gebeurtenis was Draco alleen nog meer gedreven zijn taak goed te volbrengen.

De volgende avond was hij hierheen gekomen. Observatie was het sleutelwoord. Griffel was niet dom, dat wist hij. Maar iedereen had zo zijn zwakke plekken. Als hij haar lang genoeg in de gaten hield, zou hij vanzelf genoeg te weten komen. Pas wanneer hij genoeg gegevens had, zou hij ten aanval overgaan.

Vandaar dat Draco ook de volgende dag Hermeliens stappen nauwlettend had gevolgd. En de dag daarop… en die daarop…

Toen, op een dag, was hij simpelweg op haar afgestapt. Ze was niet bepaald blij geweest hem te zien, maar hij had ook niet anders verwacht. Toch, het begin was gemaakt.

In de weken die volgden had hij langzaam haar vertrouwen gewonnen, haar genegenheid, ja, zelfs haar liefde. Maar naarmate hij haar beter had leren kennen, was ook hij haar steeds meer gaan waarderen. Toen hij op een ochtend in haar bed wakker werd – zij lag in zijn armen, haar hoofd op zijn borst rustend – wist hij dat hij in de problemen zat. Hoe hevig hij het daarvoor ook had geprobeerd te ontkennen, er was geen ontkomen meer aan. In het spel der verleiding was ook hij voor haar gevallen. Wat hij voelde als ze naar hem glimlachte, als ze hem zoende… Het was met geen woorden te beschrijven. Hij had zich nog nooit eerder zo volmaakt, zo gelukkig gevoeld. Maar al die tijd was er de wetenschap achter in zijn hoofd wat hem te doen stond. Hij deed zijn best het te vergeten, maar telkens werd hij eraan herinnerd.

Draco trok zijn jas steviger om zich heen en keek liefdevol naar Hermelien, die nog steeds verdiept was in haar boek. Hoe wreed kon het leven zijn? Hij stond voor een keuze, de moeilijkste keuze die hij ooit had moeten maken. Moest hij kiezen voor zijn loyaliteit aan zijn Heer en alles waar hij in geloofde, of voor zijn liefde voor dit meisje, een Modderbloedje notabene! Het was onverklaarbaar, irrationeel! Hij, Draco Malfidus, die altijd zo trots was geweest op zijn afkomst, was als een blok gevallen voor een Modderbloedje.

Maar wat voor een… Alleen al als hij hier zo stond, moest hij zijn best doen niet naar haar toe te rennen en haar in zijn armen te sluiten. In de afgelopen weken had hij haar door en door leren kennen. De manier waarop haar neusvleugels trilden wanneer ze verontwaardigd was, de manier waarop ze op het puntje van haar veer kauwde wanneer ze nadacht, de manier ze naar hem keek als ze dacht dat hij niet keek.

's Nachts waren zijn dromen vervuld van haar, overdag leefde hij alleen naar het moment waarop hij haar weer in zijn armen kon sluiten. Hij was kwetsbaar geworden en hij haatte dat. Maar tegelijkertijd genoot hij met teugen van haar aanwezigheid.

Draco rechtte zijn rug en liep naar de voordeur van het gebouw. Maar dat was nu afgelopen. Hij had zijn keuze gemaakt: hij zou zijn taak vervullen. _Stel met niet teleur. _De woorden galmden door zijn hoofd. 'Ik zal u niet teleurstellen Heer_,'_ mompelde Draco zachtjes.

* * *

'Draco!' Hermeliens ogen lichtten op toen ze de deur opende. Voordat Draco haar kon begroeten was ze hem al om de hals gevlogen. 'Wat doe je hier?' vroeg ze ademloos maar met een brede grijns, toen ze elkaar weer loslieten.

'Ik kom je ontvoeren,' zei Draco met een knipoog. 'Trek je jas aan en kom mee.' Hermelien hief een wenkbrauw op en boog zich toen voorover.

'Weet je heel zeker dat je niet binnen wilt komen,' fluisterde ze en gaf hem een plagerige kus net boven zijn lip. Draco streelde haar gezicht en schudde zijn hoofd.

'Nee, ik heb een verrassing,' fluisterde hij. 'Kom nou maar mee.'

'Goed dan,' zuchtte ze. 'Ik vertrouw er dan maar op dat je weet wat je doet.' Ze gaf hem een vluchtige kus op zijn wang en rende naar boven om haar spullen te pakken.

_Vertrouw me niet!_, wilde Draco haar toeschreeuwen, maar hij zweeg.

* * *

Hij bracht haar rechtstreeks naar de schuilplaats van zijn Heer. Tijdens de reis had ze geen vragen gesteld, geen twijfel geuit. Ze had slechts af en toe een bezorgde, maar liefdevolle blik op hem geworpen. Eenmaal had ze hem gevraagd of er iets was, omdat hij zo bleek zag. Hij had dit echter ontkend en daar had ze genoegen mee genomen. Hij had haar door elkaar willen schudden, hij had haar willen smeken onmiddellijk te vertrekken en nooit meer terug te komen. Hoe kon ze hem zo blindelings vertrouwen! Maar had hij dat andersom misschien ook niet gedaan?

Pas toen hij samen met haar het oude gebouw betrad dat als onderkomen diende voor zijn Heer, begon ze iets te vermoeden. Dit was bepaald niet een plek voor een romantische verrassing. Ze begon het zich langzaam te realiseren – Draco merkte het aan haar gedrag; langzaam begon het haar te dagen dat ze met open ogen in zijn val gelopen was. Maar ze leek het nauwelijks te kunnen geloven en wierp hem af en toe een bedachtzame, verontruste blik toe. Hij negeerde die blikken koppig en leidde haar rechtstreeks naar de ruimte waar Voldemort verbleef.

Toen ze de kamer betraden wist hij dat ook zíj zich eindelijk realiseerde dat dit menens was.

'Mijn Heer.' Draco maakte een buiging. Hij hoorde Hermeliens gesmoorde gil en sloot zijn ogen toen twee Dooddoeners haar ruw vastpakten. Haar toverstok werd afgepakt, maar ze was te ontzet, te verbijsterd, te _gekwetst_, om helder na te denken. 'Hier is ze. Zoals ik u heb beloofd.' _Zoals ik u heb beloofd. Zoals ik u heb beloofd_. De woorden galmden door zijn hoofd en hij luisterde maar half toen zijn Heer hem prees. Na een laatste buiging draaide hij zich om en liep naar de deur. Op zijn weg daarheen ving hij Hermeliens blik op. Ongeloof en ontzetting waren duidelijk af te lezen en haar ogen leken te smeken om uitleg. Waarom? Toen hij niet reageerde en haar slechts met een zo neutraal mogelijke blik betrachtte, vertrok haar gezicht van afkeer en woede. Walgend spuugde ze voor zijn voeten en wendde haar gezicht van hem af.

Een steek van pijn en schuld doorboorde zijn hart, haar beschuldigende blik bleef levendig op zijn netvlies staan. Hij had echt van haar gehouden, maar dat zou ze nooit geloven. Even twijfelde hij over zijn beslissing. Had hij dan toch naar zijn gevoel moeten luisteren? Maar dat druiste in tegen alles wat hem ooit geleerd was! Van jongs af aan had hij geleerd dat trouw aan de Heer boven alles kwam en dat gevoelens iets voor zwakke mensen waren. Een Malfidus was niet zwak.

Hij verliet abrupt de kamer en smeet de deur geërgerd achter zich dicht.

* * *

Die nacht verbleef Draco in het hoofdkwartier, in een kleine kamer op de tweede verdieping. Hij verbleef hier vaker, maar ditmaal werd hij gekweld door beelden van haar. En telkens herinnerde hij zich haar blik, vol afkeer, vol ongeloof… Toen hij uiteindelijk in slaap viel, was dat om kort daarna gewekt te worden door ijselijke kreten. Het waren kreten die door merg en been gingen, kreten van iemand die gemarteld werd… Draco liet zich bleek en zachtjes snikkend op zijn bed vallen en hoopte dat het snel voorbij zou zijn. 

De kreten duurden echter voort, tot diep, diep in de nacht…

De volgende morgen was Draco spoorloos verdwenen. Een groep Dooddoeners, erop uitgestuurd om hem te vinden, trof zijn levenloze lichaam een uur later aan in een aangrenzend meertje.

…_but it is better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all.' _


End file.
